


Food Gourmand

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Series: Tags to Eureka [5]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tag to 'Crossing Over'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Gourmand

Vincent likes Doctor Grant. He's not health conscience, like the majority of his customers, and loves good food. He wants medium rare steaks and mashed potatoes with butter and sour cream. He wants fried eggs with bacon (the real stuff, not the fake that's so popular nowadays) and sausage (ditto) and hash browns. He likes cream and not milk with his coffee. He thinks nothing of asking for two fingers of scotch with his lunch. Rich desserts that are looked down upon by nearly everyone else.

And every time he eats at _Cafe Diem_, Doctor Grant has a look of sublime bliss on his face. He savors butter and cream, lets the food roll around in his mouth, and nearly groans when he finally swallows. His reaction to chocolate is something Vincent's more used to seeing in one of his female customers.

Doctor Grant is willing to try different foods; he just prefers the classics. And for the first time in a while, Vincent finds himself dragging out old family recipes to try and tempt Doctor Grant.

He never disappoints in his appreciation.

_/fin_


End file.
